Shower Time!
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: This is my first story so be kind. What if males could get pregnant as well and who gets prenant and how will this effect the rest of the rangers. DillonxZiggy slash. Mpreg.
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. Showering can be dirty

**Shower Time!**

Ziggy and Dillon have just come from a long day of fighting Venjix bots all day. Ziggy and Dillon headed to the showers to get cleaned up. Just like the rest of the house their showers were color coded so everyone had their own shower. The room was big the girl had a little part of a wall separating them from the guys but still able to see the rest of the white tiled room the only splashes of color was to indicate who had which shower red for Scott, blue for Flynn, gold for Gem, silver for Gemma, yellow for Summer, black and green for Dillon and Ziggy. But that doesn't stop a few members from the team from sharing a shower together. It was late y the time that Ziggy and Dillon got into Dillon's shower stall and turn the water on and let it at a nice warm setting enough for steam to form in the room ,the rest of the team was already a sleep and left the two of them alone together in the shower.

* * *

"So", Ziggy said.

"So", Dillon echoed.

"Alone at last", Ziggy said wrapping his arms around Dillon's neck bringing their bodies together.

"Yeah", Dillon said before he started to crush his lips into Ziggy's. Forcing his tongue into Ziggy's mouth forcing his dominance onto Ziggy waiting for him to give him something.

Ziggy gave Dillon what he wanted. He gave Dillon his mouth surrendering his body to Dillon's touch, Their naked bodies grinding against one another and rubbing their groins together causing Ziggy to moan into Dillon's mouth.

"Ziggy?"

"Keep going Dillon", Ziggy whispered.

With that Dillon kissed his lover again this time softer against Ziggy red mark lips with love and lust fueling it.

"Dillon", Ziggy moaned.

Dillon heard his lover and dragged him to the closest wall walking under the shower head causing their bodies to run with the warm water that fell from it making Ziggy's hair damp as Dillon started to run hands through it. Dillon broke the kiss after a small protest from Ziggy he started to kiss down Ziggy neck and going lower down to his chest stopping at his lovers nipples. Dillon looked at Ziggy's skin and saw a nice pale complexion a few scars from his life growing up in the orphanage and the cartels, until he fixed his eyes on a the two paleish tanned hard nipples that Ziggy had from his smooth and surprisingly toned body. What Dillon once thought of him skinny but now he saw that Ziggy was all muscle not as built as the rest of the men on the team but still having muscle that clung to his bones that gave the impression that he was skinny down to Ziggy hidden biceps and to the tightly wrapped skin around his torso revealing that Ziggy had a nice 6pack on him.

Dillon snapped back into reality as he heard more protests from Ziggy for Dillon to continue what he started. He started to suck on Ziggy nipples slow long sucking sounds had mingled into Ziggy's soft moan and gasps were heard as Dillon kept sucking on his lovers nipples and start to bite them softly. Causing Ziggy to gasp Dillon's name.

"Di…Dil…Dillon", Ziggy finally able to form Dillon's name as he was washed over with bliss as he felt Dillon continue his assault to Ziggy's senses. Until he felt Dillon suck his nipple long and hard enough for the skin to come with Dillon's mouth let it drop back to Ziggy's body and again an again until he reached the point where if wanted to pull it more that it could tear off from Ziggy's body, and then he stopped as far as he could suck and started to bite Ziggy's nipple one after the other. Switching back a forth between the two, making Ziggy cry out in sear pleasure.

"Dillon", Ziggy screamed as he was brought to a point of pleasure and bliss feeling his body about to climax. Until Dillon stopped when he heard his lover cry out his name.

"Not yet Ziggy. Not yet don't come for me just yet", Dillon whispered into Ziggy's ear.

* * *

Ziggy heard this and fell back into reality not wanting to disappoint his lover. Ziggy felt Dillon's hands wash over his sides rubbing them up and down back and forth. It wasn't until now that Ziggy felt the cold hard tiles at his back and the once warm water that ran down his and Dillon's bodies growing cold as it did. Ziggy shivered from this growing cold and Dillon felt this from his lover and brought them under the shower head and up against the wall from where the shower head was and turned it as far down as possible so the warm water ran down their bodies keeping them and warming the tiles at Ziggy's back.

Better?

Much better. Ziggy said bring a smile across his face and seeing the same type of smile form on Dillon's face.

Dillon started to bite and suck Ziggy's nipples with a few kisses here and there. Ziggy arched into Dillon body wanting more of Dillon's body to feel and touch with his own slick, wet, and warm skin; started to let his skinny slender hands wonder over Dillon's body from his strong warm neck he felt his blood pumping through his veins under his smooth skin with lust for Ziggy. Ziggy moved his hands down lower from his neck and found his lovers well built and defined chest.

Every inch of Dillon's skin was warm and wet from the shower head above them with every second of touching his skin Ziggy wanted to more to feel. He rubbed his hands over Dillon's chest while he kept sucking, biting, and kissing his nipples; Dillon's nipples were as hard as Ziggy's felt. This chest was pumping working to pump blood where it needed to be and Ziggy knew where most of it was pumping to he felt the thumb, thumb, thumb of his lover's heart under his hand. He caressed Dillon's entire chest feeling his muscles working flexing, tightening, working to please him, then he moved to his biceps the were hard as rocks. Ziggy looked down at them through Dillon's hair sogging wet since he was directly under the flow of water and saw his hands on them their skins nearly had the same type of complexion but Dillon was darker by a shade or two since he was out in the sun more often then Ziggy was. Ziggy was snapped back into his senses as he felt Dillon kiss his neck and his ears and found a spot that made Ziggy arch more of his body against Dillon's . Ziggy started to feel Dillon's arms a gain and felt how hard they were as he held him against the wall; he moved his hands lower and felt the ridges at his sides and then moved them against his 6pack they were tight and he realized that Dillon was bending himself to reach Ziggy's chest. He moved his hands back up to his lover's hair that was dripping wet in front of his face Ziggy brushed his hair out of his face and his hands through it. Ziggy wanted to please his lover for every thing he was doing to him so he moved his hands back down his chest and rubbed Dillon's nipples that were a nice darker tan then his own. Ziggy wanted to toy with Dillon's body as he had toyed with his. He started to pinch Dillon's nipples; then lowered his head down to Dillon's chest and started to bite them. Dillon groaned as Ziggy did this, making Dillon stop what he was doing to Ziggy and let him have his fun.

* * *

The two toyed with one another for awhile; kissing, rubbing, biting the other. Ziggy's hands fell on Dillon's chest as he wrapped his legs around Dillon's waist. Dillon took Ziggy's legs and raised Ziggy up against the wall the water helping him , pinning himself on top of him. As Dillon did this he gave Ziggy a kiss that took hiss breath away.

"Ziggy I love you", Dillon moaned between his lips and Ziggy's; after kissing Ziggy.

"I love you too", Ziggy said after kissing Dillon again. , "Dillon…"

"What is it Ziggy?"

"Dillon…. Dillon…I… want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure Ziggy?"

"Yes, I'm sure Dillon."

"Let me just get a ….", Dillon started to say as.

"No. I want to be able to feel you in me", Ziggy interjected.

"But Ziggy I could…."

"I don't care. Dillon. Please.", Ziggy said wanting this more than anything in the world.

"Alright"

With that he let go of Ziggy go sliding down back on his feet. Ziggy started to get confused as he watched Dillon walk under the shower head taking his shower as if he never heard what Ziggy said. Ziggy started to walk away when he felt Dillon's hand grab him by his wrist; Dillon's hand was cover in the warm water from the shower even after everything they did the water was warm. He looked back at Dillon there he was in all his glory perfect body; Ziggy realized that that he never knew how tall Dillon was he guessed 5'10" , 5'11". Ziggy himself was 5'7" maybe even 5'8", but Dillon was taller and he loved that. Dillon was his protector ever since they met, especially during there short stay in prison. When Ziggy came back to his senses he couldn't help but stare at the man who protected him since they met, he stared at Dillon's hair which was soaking wet under the flow of water from the shower. From there he look at Dillon's eyes the water ran over his strong square chiseled face and looked at what appeared to be an old scar on his brow line his deep brown eyes that had water dripping in front of them; to the soft lips that he kissed. Down to that neck he touched, to the chest where he saw marks that he gave them, lower to ripped torso his 6 pack moving as took breath in and out. Now he was starting at this in a narrow view he started at the belly button and outie and a small line of hair that ran down and lead to the rest of hair that was around Dillon's member short wet hairs draped around Dillon he had to a 8 or 10 he wouldn't know until Dillon grew hard again he was stuck at the in between stages. Ziggy didn't want to look any lower then he had already he was in heaven just looking at Dillon; his mouth was wide open looking like he wanted to say some thing but it just looked like he was a fish out of water gasping for life.

Dillon just smiled at the look that was stuck on Ziggy's face so to get him out of that state of mind he started to work on his member stroking his shaft up and down trying to make it hard for his love. Ziggy saw this and broke out of the loop of his mouth and looked at Dillon. He was smiling at him; Ziggy grew red and started to blush but being naked was no help as his entire body turned red with embarrassment. He tired to turn around to hide that his member was becoming hard as well. But soon felt the cooling feeling of water run down his back and started to run down his front and then felt the warm, large hands that he loved to feel on his skin. He turn his head around enough to see his lover soaking wet holding him from behind resting his head on shoulder.

"What did you think that I wasn't going to fuck you"

"Well you went and didn't say…"Ziggy was cut off by the soft wet lips of the man that he loved kissing him.

"I do love you Zig. I'll always love. Come on lets get ready."

"But I thought we were …. oh that kind of ready. I thought you meant that we were gonna go to bed."

"We are just not yet. Okay?"

With that Dillon dragged Ziggy towards the shower kissing along the way. The water running down both their bodies Dillon running his hands down over Ziggy's body as Ziggy did the same.


	3. Getting Clean is Hard

Scott and Flynn walk in and see them under the shower knowing what there about to do. "Come lets leave these two love birds alone Flynn" with that they both walk out closing the door behind them so they don't wake the rest of the house.

Dillon and Ziggy don't notice what just happened and they keep going at each other kissing each other until one of them runs out of breath. Dillon pushes Ziggy back against the wall that he was up against, never breaking the kiss. Even after he searches for a bottle of body wash; Dillon finds it after almost falling over while reaching for it and nearly taking Ziggy with him. Dillon grabs the body wash and Ziggy find the shampoo they both pour some and lather them and start to wash the other. As Ziggy washing Dillon hair; Dillon washing Ziggy lathering his lover's smaller built frame starting from that smooth neck, down to his smooth tightly wrapped chest, to the arms the were washing his hair, down to that torso that Dillon wanted to kiss. He felt the hands that lathered his hair leave his heads go to those they belonged. Dillon took that as his cue to start lathering his body, when he was about to lather his member he was stopped by Ziggy.

"What are you doing? I want to do that for you", he said smiling.

Dillon didn't want to upset his lover more than he had already so he did as he was told. But Dillon had his own idea as he lowered himself on his knees and lathered around his lover's members and left that for that last part to be lathered.

"Wha… are.. you.. doing..", asked Ziggy stunned. He only able to look at what Dillon would do next. Then he felt a new kind of warmth surround his cock, he dreamed of getting a blowjob but he never thought that that person would be Dillon.

Dillon looked at Ziggy's member he guessed that Ziggy was at least an 8 ½ maybe even a 10. He would have to find out for himself as he started to lick Ziggy's shaft at first toying with it just licking and feeling Ziggy grow under his touch and took him whole. His dick sliding in, down his throat growing bigger with each second that he had Ziggy in his mouth he slid half out. And started to play with Ziggy with his tongue and let him grow to his full length stopping a solid 10inch erect member; he heard Ziggy moaning his name and soon felt him place his hands on top of his head grabbing clumps of his hair and letting them go over and over again and.

Dillon kept doing this to Ziggy for 10 minutes until he brought him to the edge and stopped. Because he didn't want to bring him over the edge just yet; he let Ziggy fall back from that edge.

* * *

Ziggy wanted to come then but it was Dillon's choice and he wanted to hold off for now.

"Ziggy", Dillon asked from where he was.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna try now on me?"

"You mean for me to …."trailing off.

Dillon nodding yes.

"Yes. I wanted to do that for a while now", Ziggy said.

"Well than why don't you go for it then. Zig", making the last word sound full of lust, love, and wonderful to Ziggy's ears.

Ziggy licked his lips which were already wet from the shower but that some how still were felt dry his mouth gasping like a fish again. Until Dillon broke the motion with a kiss before he was caught in a loop again; making Ziggy remember what he wanted to do to the man that he was staring at.

Dillon stood over Ziggy the water splashing at his back the lights above them giving him a halo effect. Just looking down at the smaller man with eyes that were glossed over with a brown look that made Ziggy want to become lost in that sea brown, until Dillon cleared his throat making Ziggy snap back to his senses. Ziggy started to say something when he felt Dillon's finger on his lips shushing him to be quiet and just gave a look with his eyes that went to his lips all the down between his legs; back up their bodies and back to Ziggy's eyes and just smiled at him.

Ziggy was happy to slide down Dillon's body looking at all his features along the way until he reached his destination. Dillon's member greeted Ziggy becoming fully grown to its peak. Ziggy started to act like a fish again and Dillon had to clear his throat again. Dillon started to laugh when he felt a warmth surround member a feeling that nearly made him go over the edge just at what he started to feel Ziggy mimicking what Dillon had done to him before. But Ziggy was much more talented then Dillon was; he was a holding just at that edge something he must've of learned from his time with the cartels.

Ziggy's mouth was full of Dillon's length it reached past his mouth and down mid way his throat. The heat burning up inside his mouth and throat Ziggy was able to deep throat Dillon after his time with the cartels proving that he was able to what they wanted him to do. But none of the members of the cartel were as big as Dillon was; he made Ziggy reach his limits and go beyond them as he felt Dillon twitching in his mouth letting out moans that signaled Ziggy to stop because Dillon was lost in his pleasure that he got from Ziggy.

A few seconds past and Dillon fell back hard from his sense of bliss and pleasure. Dillon had arched his back during his time with Ziggy; which made Ziggy wonder if Dillon ever had sex before this but then again he had lost his memories so he wouldn't even remember if he did. But by the way Dillon was pleased this was his first for Ziggy it was his something but his first time ever having sex with a man that loved him and that he loved to be with.

Dillon fell back into his body after Ziggy had stopped the bliss washed away so fast that he had arched his back so hard that he when Ziggy stopped and reality fell back into his mind. That he nearly fell over his lovers smaller kneeling frame and gave a small yell of his name that he caught himself on the wall that was in front of him. His back now bending over Ziggy's body his arm weak from the pleasure supporting him as he looked down at the man that he loved more than anything in this world; other than his sister still lost to him from memories forgotten.

* * *

Dillon?

I …. I'm… fi…fine…just…give me …a …minute.

The two just looked at one another staring straight into the others eyes waiting for both of them getting ready for what was coming next.

Dillon?

"I'm fine now Zig", Dillon said as he felt his strength returning to him. "Ready?"

Ziggy nodded from where he was looking up at his lover.

Ziggy got up from where he was and followed Dillon who was under the shower washing off the shampoo and the body wash. He extended a hand from where he to Ziggy smiling as best he could with the water washing over his face. Ziggy took the hand and walked under the shower to the body that was waiting for him to join him. The water's temperature had been raised so the water was hot a few more turns from nearly burning Ziggy's skin but Ziggy felt a different warmth surround his body this had more form to it then just water and realized that it was the arms of the man that was in front of him encircling Ziggy's body into a hug. The water sliding down their bodies with little space to move with; as the soap slid onto the floor and down the drain. Dillon broke the silence that form between them other than the sounds of the shower running.

"Ready Ziggy?"

Ziggy nodded his answer to him.

Ziggy felt Dillon's arm leave his body and held him by the shoulders. Giving the smaller man a look of concern as he wasn't sure if he was ready or if he wanted to please him, but soon felt the smaller man's hands cup his face smile and give him a kiss that let him know that he was ready. After the gentle kiss the two shared they both smiled at each other searching for the body wash that they both just had used. After a quick struggle searching for it Ziggy found it at his feet grabbed it and started to lather his member and Dillon's making them grow to their peak. Ziggy looked up at the taller man and saw the same look of concern had filled them but soon washed away as smiled at the taller man telling him that he was ready.

Dillon took Ziggy's smile and knew that he was sure about this and grabbed the body wash and poured a good amount of the wash and started to lather his hands and reached around to Ziggy waiting entrance his butt was smooth and firm. He started to rub Ziggy's ass spreading the lathering soap all over and then placed one finger inside, which caused Ziggy to grasp Dillon's body. Then after a minute with one Dillon placed another finger in and felt Ziggy hold on tighter and let a small moan out; Dillon started to scissor inside Ziggy's body causing Ziggy to move his hips with Dillon's fingers letting out small moans. Dillon slowly slid a third finger making Ziggy arched his body into Dillon's and letting out a load moan but still moved with his fingers. Dillon moved his head back far enough to see Ziggy's face it was caught in pleasure and some pain he wanted to stop but heard Ziggy whispering him not to.

"Ready Zig?"

"Yeah"


	4. Washing Off

Ziggy started to turn around but felt Dillon grab him and turn him back to face him. The look he gave Ziggy let him know that he wasn't like the other guys or the members of the cartel he wanted to see his face as he made love to him see him in pleasure see happy. Ziggy kissed Dillon after realizing this; the two kissed for awhile and Dillon stopped but didn't remove his fingers from Ziggy. Ziggy gave more lust to the kiss and the two lost themselves in it and Ziggy wrapped his legs around Dillon's waist again and climbed up his body. Dillon caught off guard by this started to fall backwards towards the wall that was behind Ziggy until he rammed themselves into it making Ziggy gasp at the sudden pressure at his back.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. My fault should have given you a warning first."

The two started to laugh when they both felt Dillon's cock bouncing off against Ziggy's ass causing them to realizes what they were about to do. The two stared at each other for awhile when Ziggy nodded and Dillon nodded in agreement.

"I think its time we started Ziggy."

"Yeah."

Ziggy leaned back against the wall and put himself at angle Dillon place his hands around Ziggy's waist and side to support him against the wall. While Dillon leaned back to see where he had to move his dick. Ziggy let out a moan as he felt the hard tip of Dillon's cock hit his entrance, letting Dillon know that he had the right angle to enter. Dillon rubbed some of the soap over his ass and his cock; trying to make sure that he didn't harm his lover to much for what was about to happen. Dillon looked at Ziggy who looked at him and they both just stared each taking a load gulp.

As Dillon entered Ziggy's body he felt the tightness of him at first try to reject him but soon loosened at he only had 2iches worth of himself inside his lovers body. After a minute Ziggy told Dillon to keep going, but soon had to stop because Ziggy could take any more for right now three minutes passed this time. Dillon started again after he was told to after a minute slowly going deeper in to Ziggy; Dillon felt his ass finally he had placed himself all in Ziggy. His mind went to Ziggy and looked at him; he was in world of pain but saw that in that pain he felt pleasure and told that he was done nothing left to give. Ziggy smiled and laughed at this realizing that he had taken every inch of Dillon's beautiful 10 ½ inch dick. It was bigger than he thought but he knew that Dillon had to be a 10 at least or more because he had only taken one that size before and thinking that he pushed all those bad memories from before he met Dillon away and locked them away forever.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute I need to get used to this."

"Did I hurt you Ziggy?"

"Nothing that I cant handle. Don't worry it just that I need to relax. Stay."

"Okay." Dillon stayed inside of Ziggy and nuzzled his head against his chest and neck kissing here and there feeling Ziggy loosening around his cock.

"Dillon. I think I'm ready."

"Okay."

Dillon started to pull out slowly and was nearly all out except for his tip that stayed inside of Ziggy. Ziggy moaned as Dillon pulled out and kept moaning as he felt the thick hot member of his lover sliding back in slowly and then repeated this for while letting him get used to feeling of what Dillon was doing. And then Dillon slid his head up to Ziggy's ears and started to bite it and whispered if he was ready for him to go faster. Ziggy responded by biting Dillon's ears. Dillon took that as a yes and picked up the pace he started to slide in faster and faster until he found his rhythm. Ziggy started to cry out as felt Dillon hit him in that spot that made him want more of that feeling; so Ziggy started to move his hips up and down Dillon's fully grown member helping him keep hitting that area of him.

"Dill…..Dill…Dillllo…Dillon" , Ziggy moaned as he was being caught up in a world of pleasure. "Dillon, Dillon ,Dilllloooonn!"

Dillon heard Ziggy's cries as he kept his rhythm going. Dillon bent his head down towards Ziggy's ear and whispered his name over and over. Dillon's pace quickened as he felt he was about to come. Dillon reached for Ziggy's fully erect member as he was lost in the same pleasure that Dillon was experiencing as he began to jerk Ziggy. Ziggy gasped at the feeling of Dillon's large hands grasp him and jerk him vigorously and knew that Dillon was heading to that edge and wanted to bring Ziggy with him. Ziggy wanted to come with Dillon just as much he wanted him to so as Dillon jerked Ziggy off; so Ziggy began to match Dillon's speed and power as he pumped himself up and down on Dillon.

The two of them started to cry out the others name both of their voices merging.

Ziggy! Dillon! Ziggy! Dillon! Ziggy! Dillon! Ziggy! Dillon! Ziggy! Dillon! Ziggy! Dillon!

* * *

The two grunted, moaned and kissed each other as the two began to feel the pressure in themselves building to that moment.

Dillon lost his rhythm and just thrusted into Ziggy going deeper with each thrust and always hitting Ziggy in that area that made him moan every time. Ziggy cried out in pure utter pleasure with every hit that Dillon gave him; Dillon was pleasing Ziggy at both ends he felt both of them as he helped pump himself down on Dillon's cock and Dillon just pumping his cock. Ziggy felt himself about to come but wanted to do it with the man that he loved and that loved him in return.

"Dillon…I'm ….I'm gonna …come soon…. I …don't ….think …that ….I can….I can… hold ….hold it….it…any….any….anymore..", Ziggy said gasping every word that tried to come out of his mouth.

"Just hold on…..Ziggy…hold on….okay? I'm almost there. …. Just wait for me ..a little…longer", Dillon said having trouble to form his own sentences.

Ziggy tried to hold himself for what felt an eternity but in reality was only 19 seconds. When he felt Dillon started in single thrusts that let Ziggy know that he was almost there with him. Dillon started to moan with the last three thrusts and moaned out for Ziggy to come with him. Ziggy heard him moan his name and knew that he was there with him and wanted him to join him; Ziggy let out the a load moan that he didn't know he holding as he felt Dillon moan one last time and that moan was his name, "Ziggy!"

Ziggy did the same thing and cried Dillon's name as load as he could and couldn't help himself. With that Ziggy past out from all the pleasure that he had gotten from Dillon and fell fast asleep in his arms resting himself on his body legs still wrapped his waist. Dillon heard Ziggy cry out his name and started to say, " Ziggy I love yo…." as he saw that Ziggy had pasted out from pleasure and he had felt him, and fall on his chest in a deep sleep. Dillon looked on at the smaller man still wrapped his waist and resting like a sleeping child to a teddy bear. As he started to feel weak all over himself and carried Ziggy under the shower and got cleaned up as best he could with him still in his arms. He turned off the shower and gently dried himself and his lover off and carried him to bed and paced him gently on his bed the sheets black as his assigned color and crawled in next to him. And after the belief moment of not touching his teddy bear Ziggy stirred in his sleep and whispered, "Dillon" and returned his hold to Dillon's chest and rubbed him in his sleep. Dillon looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and kissed his forehead and hugged him as he felt a sleep with one person he loved.


	5. Morning After and Explainations

The two of them woke up the next morning to the rest of the team looking on at them. Ziggy and Dillon's upper bodies were visible showing to the rest of the team what they did to the other. Dillon's chest showing his nipples turned to a dark shade of purple his torso showed off his perfect body the built chest and arms as well as the 6 pack that was on his body. While Ziggy's chest and torso had numerous spots of purple and there were a few scratch marks on his as well.

Gem and Gemma, " Wow that must have been one big explosion between you's two. KA-PURCH-BOOM"

"Well it looks like these two a had a night out on the town", Scott added.

"Yeah these two really did a number on each other", Flynn chimed in.

"Awwww! There so cute together I knew that they had a thing going on", Summer cried out.

"Rangers! Black and Green! Please report to me immediately!", Dr.K shouted out through the speakers.

Everyone else ohhhhhed and awwwwed as the two of them got up and started to go to Doc K when then they remembered that they were naked. And Dillon turned back while Ziggy was too embarrassed to do so and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around themselves covering their lower bodies leaving every one shocked as they never knew how big Dillon was. The two walked out together walking carefully not to trip the other as they walked down the steps and Dillon left with a smile on his face.

As they entered Doc K's lab they found her standing with a very unpleasant look on her face as the two entered worried about what she had to say.

* * *

"I would separate the two of you if it wasn't for the bio-morphic energy fields that let only the two of you operate the series ranger black and green morphers. I would create a new series of rangers just to separate the two of you but I don't have time to create such a thing and if I did I would have to train them to use their specific bio-morphers and wait for them to learn how to activate their unique ranger abilities. I would do all these thing if I didn't see a mass spike in the bio-energy fields that took place during your last night session of bio-energies merging together to create a new level of bio-energies. What lead the two of yous to such a discovery of new levels of bio-energy?"

The two of them just stood there as she ranted about energies. By the time she finished the two were rubbing one another chest and arms while holding the others hand.

"Series Black and Green! If you two wish to continue your relationship then I will allow it but you two must tell me what lead you to creating the new bio-energies levels that I collected. Well?"

"You see Dr.K we were just a…a… umm.."

"What Ziggy is trying to say is that we were just fucking our brains out last night. The bio-energies reading that you collected were all an accident. We were making love to one another for the first time. Well maybe I don't remember if I ever I had sex before last night due to my memory loss, and for Ziggy it was his first time well not technically but his first that someone that made love to him and loved every once of him no matter what.", Dillon told Dr. K all at once not able to stop himself.

"Well I see. But I must insist on a tests to be run on both of you to see if there is any chance that anything might be a reason for the two of you to become sick in the near future.", Dr. K said as she turn around and grabbed two cups each already labeled with GREEN and BLACK in their respective colors giving one two each person, "Here. Go on and fill them up."

The two shared a look between each other and then back at Dr. K as if she was kidding. But her face read all serious all the time. So the two went to bathroom together after their talk with Dr. K and both had to go after last night's events. The two returned to Dr. K after filling up their cups and gave them to Dr. K. Just as they did that the alarm went off and she told the rangers where in the city it was. By the time the rangers came back Dr. K had finished her tests with the urine and asked all the rangers to join her in the lab.

* * *

"As we all know about lasts nights events between Ranger Black and Gre….", Dr. K was about to finish her sentence when Gem and Gemma coughed

"Between Dillon and Ziggy." she corrected herself with the help of the two fellow geniuses. " they had … how shall I say this.."

"Sex", Summer. "Fucking each other", Scott. "Making love", Flynn. "Creating exxxplosions", Gem and Gemma.

"Yes all those are good ways of putting it. What none of you know is that they created a new level of bio-energies. And I was able to harness that energy and enhance your morphers and hopefully able to give you a boost in your fight with Venjix. But there is more to that I had Dillon and Ziggy give me a urine sample to run a series of tests and I found that there was a spike in one of the rangers that may prove a problem." Dr. K finished.

Everyone wanted to know who and what was wrong with one of them.

"The problem is with seri.."*cough interrupts her* "The problem is with Ziggy." she said calmly.

Everyone, "WELL! What is it?"

"Seri.."*cough* "Ziggy had a spike of chemicals that I looked into and it seems that Ziggy is …."

"Ziggy is what! Come on! Just tell us!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah Doc what's wrong with me!", Ziggy said the worry growing in his voice and feeling Dillon's hands go to his and hold it tightly scared for the both of them.

"Ziggy is pregnant! There I said it."

Everyone just stared in shock and awe as Ziggy and Dillon let their mouths drop to the floor.

"I'm …..I'm preg…pregggg…pregnant?"

Every slowly turning their head to the pair of men together.

Everyone started to say in unison, " Ziggy …your pregnant?" then all looking at Dillon his face showed the shock of the news.

"Dillon?"

Dillon turned his heads towards the sound of his lover voice as it sounded weak and then saw the panic look on his face. Then he saw his Ziggy's eyes roll back into his head and show nothing but the whites and then fall towards the floor.

"Ziggy!" everyone called except for Dillon.

It was until he caught Ziggy in his arms that he called his name and held him close to his body. "Come on Zig wake up! Wake up Zig!"

Dr. K checked on Ziggy and said that he just fainted and Dillon carried him to the couch in the living room of the Garage. They stood over Ziggy and waited for him to wake as Dillon never left his side until he woke up.

* * *

By the time Ziggy woke up Dillon was asleep on his chest; his face pointing towards Ziggy's. He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep somewhere close to their friend in the Garage. He pulled himself from under Dillon and placed his hands on his stomach saying one word, "Pregnant."

Ziggy fell back asleep before he realized it. It was night when every one woke up including Ziggy. Everyone helped Ziggy up and forced Dillon to the kitchen since the two of them hadn't eaten all day. By the time Dillon sat down at the table he saw Ziggy enter the room and got right back up and helped him sit and made him something to eat. Everyone was so shocked at the way Dillon protected Ziggy and let no one near him and it took a long time for him let Dr. K take another sample of blood and urine just to be sure that it wasn't a miss calculation. By the time the tests came back it was the next day and Dr. K confirmed it that Ziggy was in fact pregnant and that Dillon was the father.

And that day they threw a party for the two of them and now Dillon realized that he was being silly at just how over protective he was over Ziggy. Everyone hugged Ziggy making sure not to hug to tight or Dillon tear their arm off if they did. And then hugged and patted Dillon on the back as they congratulated him being a father.

* * *

"Doctor K can you explain to us how... how Ziggy can be pregnant," Scott asked as Doctor K walked around the garage checking systems like nothing was out of the norm.

Even though the other rangers accepted Dillon and Ziggy for who they are and their relationship. Everyone still wanted to know how this was even possible.

"What is so wrong to understand about this Ranger Operator Series Red? Rangers Green and Black had sexual intercourse and in the process they revealed a new level of human evolution, fascinating isn't it."

"What no and since can when guys have babies last I checked that was mainly a girl who can do that."

"Yeah. What gives Doctor K? I not one to says its wrong but how is that even possible?" Flynn chimed in from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah Doc. Explain to all of us how that's even possible for Ziggy and I to have a baby. Last time I checked me and Zig never really thought that was even possible. So what gives with him being pregnant." Dillon asked from where he was still by Ziggy's side lying on the couch.

"If you all must know the reason why it is possible for Ranger Green to be pregnant than I will tell you... better yet I will show you."

Forcing all to ask _**WHAT!**_

"What? ... With this simulation that will show everyone of you how it is possible."

Doctor K walks over to the closest monitor near everyone and shows them.

"As you can see this what normally would happen to females when they are pregnant."

_**Ewww.**_ Was the response at the 3D simulation that she had up on the monitor, with realistic effects.

"Can we all be mature about this and stop with all the unnecessary noise." Doctor K went back to the simulation switching to a new model.

"Now normally its the male that is the one to make the female pregnant. But with the threat of Venjix and his constant attacks and bombardments. I can only theorize that the male human body as a last resort went through some evolutionary changes to ensure the survival of the human race. And these changes must have happen in Ranger Operator Series Green and the end result is what we are left with.

"So let me get this straight. Guys can now get pregnant too not just girls?"

"Theres nothing straight about this here Scott. No offense to Ziggy or Dillon but its just to new and weird for me to understand right now. But still now I guess we're gonna have a little mini ranger running around here soon aren't we?"

"So simply this means now anyone can get pregnant both guys and girls?" Scott still asked not believing it all.

"Good. Now you guys get to know what is feels like to blowup and bitch once every month." Summer chimed in jokenly.

"Wait so this means like any one could get pregnant?" Scott asked again.

_**YES! **_Everyone yelled at him.

"Ranger Red. It is just simple evolution measures to ensure the survival of one race of species. Frogs are just one of the many species that learned to change their sex. It is just nature."

"Wait! What? Frogs can change their sex. Doctor K you gotta stop dropping these bombs on me."

"Ranger Red come with me and I will explain everything to you as easily as I can," Doctor K took Scott by his jacket and sat him down in her lab as she tried to get it through his head; for several hours.

Everyone making fun of him for being so clueless.


	6. Arrival and Victory

After about three more months of fighting Venjix and his attack bots the good Doc took Ziggy off the active fighting for it might endanger the baby. But during that time any attack bot that came any where near Ziggy was destroyed by Dillon. And Dillon was glad as he was able to fight more efficiently as Dr. K would say and not worry about Ziggy and the baby. Five and a half months pasted and they still fought Venjix attack bots and during one attack Ziggy fell into labor. Dr. K reported this to the rangers as they all prepared for this day and Dillon was driven to defeat the attack bot in record time. By the time they came back Ziggy's was almost ready to delivery the baby.

"Ziggy! Yeah there baby. Your doing good come on, but you couldn't you wait a few minutes before going into labor for me. You know I wanted to be here when it all started. So doc how is little Sara?"

"Oh shut Dillon you know that this is your kid too and he must have gotten is impatience from you. I told that it's a boy not a girl I just know it is." Ziggy protested. And then started to scream as he had to push again.

Scott and Flynn took their positions and held Ziggy's hands as he crushed them with a surprising amount of strength that he got from having to pushing the baby.

Scott and Flynn , "Hey Ziggy not so tight will you." " Yeah same here." Both of them scrunching their faces as another wave of pain came to their hands.

Summer and Gemma help get towel to wrap the baby in and clean it up while Gem got the baby kit to cut everything that need cutting and the shots that the baby needed and as well as a few thing that the baby would need like its bottle and pacifier and blanket.

"Ranger Green" Dr. K started to say but remembered to call him by his first name, "Ziggy just one more push do it and the baby will be delivered. Buy you need to push one more time but with everything you have. Do you understand, Ziggy?"

"I can't I can't ", Ziggy started to say but then heard Dillon voice. "Come on Zig you can do I love now push I want to see little Sara."

"OH SHUT UP YOU THAT IT'S A BOY AND NOTHING ELSE HE'S GOT YOUR FIGTHING SPIRIT AND THAT RASH SENSE OF THINKING AND THAT IMPAITENCE OF YOURS!", Ziggy yelled to help him with the final push.

"Yeah! Maybe. But push! Come on Zig keep going its almost over. Come I love and this baby so much now. PUSH!" Dillon told his lover.

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU DOING THIS ITS NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! OKAY! AWWWWWWWWWWWW!", Ziggy said screaming.

* * *

Everyone started to scream with him. Scott and Flynn because he was crushing their hands. Summer and Dr. K because they were scared. Gem and Gemma screaming because it was fun they later admitted. And Dillon with Ziggy feeling his lovers pain as best he could.

"That's some explosion", cried Gem and Gemma.

"My hands", Flynn and Scott cried out.

"Ziggy" everyone else cried out.

Then silence fell and everyone heard the soft cries of a baby.

Dr. K told Ziggy that they baby was out and it was a…

"IT' A WHAT! WHAT IS IT?"

"It's a boy!"

"Ha! You see I told you that it was a boy!" Ziggy said as he let go of Scott and Flynn as they were happy to be let go of his vice like grip. Summer, Gemma, and Dr. K cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. While Dillon hugged Ziggy and whispered words of love and happiness into his ear.

"Well? Dillon. Ziggy. What is the name of your son?", Dr. K asking.

"Yeah I have", Ziggy said.

"Really", asking Dillon.

"Erick Dillon Grover", Ziggy said looking at Dillon as he said it. Dillon just smiled at him and gave him a kiss until Summer gave them little Erick to hold for the first time.

* * *

Venjix was beaten 3weeks later after the birth of Erick Dillon Grover. Dillon was reunited with his sister and she met her nephew for the first time and everyone went to help rebuild their lives as well as the rest of the world got back on it feet and slowly rebuilt the world to its former glory. But there was always that possible threat that a new threat would come and rise against the world and make it their own, but by then the world would have a new team of rangers to help with that. And 1 year and two months after the defeat of Venjix the team went back to the Garage and had a reunion with their former team Scott was general now, Flynn had his own chain mechanic shops around the world as well as build new tech to help the people of the world, Summer had her own family with someone, Gem, Gemma and Dr. K kept on building new tech while Gem and Gemma made high explosive charges and Doc K was always researching something while Ziggy and Dillon brought Erick and reveal that Dillon was pregnant with Ziggy's child and due in 8months.


	7. post notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read.


End file.
